ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncanny X-Men (Marvel NEW)/Issue 2
"Dangerous" is the second issue of Uncanny X-Men. It follows Kitty Pryde's discovery of her powers and the Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy. Synopsis The issue opens with the three X-Men, Cyclops, Iceman, and Marvel Girl, on a mission. A mutant named Omega Red is attacking a highway, going on a rampage and lashing out at nearby drivers. Cyclops blasts him with his lasers from far away, standing on the edge of a rooftop while Iceman is underneath the highway, on the street below it. Marvel Girl is floating in the sky, ready to attack. "Go!" Cyclops shouts. Iceman creates an ice path, sliding past Omega Red. Cyclops shoots a laser at Omega Red's chest, while Iceman crouches down while sliding still and punches Omega Red's leg from behind, the two attacks forcing Omega Red down. Omega Red doesn't stay down and throws a whip at Iceman, throwing him across the street and onto a highway - which Iceman barely holds onto. People are watching the battle, some yelling at the two mutants while others are in awe - mostly the former. Omega Red jumps from the highway onto another street, causing a crater in it. Iceman is dangling on the edge of a highway, and climbs back up again. Omega Red is about to hit Iceman with his whip again but Marvel Girl attacks him with a rock ripped out from the Earth, throwing him across the highway. Cyclops gets down and blasts Omega Red's wrist, causing him to drop the whip. Iceman slides by with a punch to the jaw, knocking out Omega Red. Tired, the X-Men retreat to the Blackbird with Omega Red when they're attacked from behind. They wake up in Xavier's Institute, where Xavier tells them disappointedly that Omega Red had managed to escape. Cyclops questions Xavier on this when Omega Red was held in custody - he couldn't have attacked him - when Xavier reveals that he's right and that it was someone else. Magneto. The panel cuts to a 13 year old girl in a middle school, Bayville Middle School. Two girls taunt Kitty Pryde about how puny she is and how she'll never be able to join volleyball later in the school year, but she brushes them off. She's walking to her next class, gym, when she receives a headache and passes out. She wakes up in the nurse's office, while the nurse is busy talking to her parents on the phone. Kitty Pryde is a mutant. She looks at herself, finding herself underneath the bed that patients would usually rest on, having phased through it. She gets up, phasing through the bed, and tries to run when her parents come into the nurse's office. They tell her that a man named Charles Xavier is willing to help her. Kitty's at Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning, where Xavier is talking to her parents. Professor Xavier reassures her parents that Kitty would not become an X-Men, though she'd still receive proper education - both school and mutant-related. Feeling thrown into this entire situation, she goes out for a walk when Jean walks by her. Jean introduces herself and talks to Kitty about the whole situation, telling her that things will become easier and they're not so bad in the mansion. Kitty nods her head and mumbles something, not interested. The panel cuts again to Omega Red in a dark warehouse, surrounded by a couple of teenagers, some on the older side of the scale. A blur unshackles Omega Red, revealing himself to be Quicksilver, sister of Scarlet Witch who is also there. A tongue grabs a fly, coming from the Toad. A man named the Mastermind walks into the room, telling Omega Red that Magneto had said hello. Omega Red asks where Magneto is himself, and if he's hiding from him, for Mastermind to tell him that he's got guts. A man in a dark purple suit appears, obscured by the darkness of the room. Magneto tells Omega Red that he understands what happened to him, and he's met similar cases of men who are abducted into Weapon X. Omega Red asks if he can leave and Magneto tells him he can walk out whenever he wants, but he owes Magneto in the near future. Kitty Pryde is seen again walking through the mansion, spotting Scott in the Danger Room. Bobby walks by and tries to hit on Kitty, much to her flattery, and they talk a while. Kitty learns that Bobby is a new mutant, having gotten his powers recently though he's covered it up for a while now. That night, Kitty goes to sleep and sets her stuffed dragon on her nightstand, trying to sleep but she phases through the floor. Irritated, she goes to Professor Xavier to confess that she doesn't like this lifestyle and doesn't want her mutant abilities, but Professor Xavier tells her that she'll come to control her powers. That morning, Professor Xavier calls the students - excluding Kitty Pryde - alerting them of a mission. Intrigued, Kitty aboards the Blackbird secretly. The Blackbird takes off, landing in front of the Statue of Liberty. Toad is waiting expectantly for them, and Cyclops asks who he is. Toad snorts and says why should he tell them, when Iceman tells Toad not to anger Cyclops or else he'll get a shoe. Cyclops asks his motive, and Toad tells him he doesn't have any. They have one. The X-Men are ambushed by the Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy, with Cyclops being attacked by Toad, Marvel Girl by Scarlet Witch, and Iceman by Quicksilver. Cyclops expertly dodges Toad's tongue which is lashing at him, when Toad leaps towards Cyclops and kicks him onto the ground and Quicksilver grabs Cyclops and chucks him into the Statue. Marvel Girl is deflecting Scarlet Witch's attacks when Toad grabs Marvel Girl's leg with his tongue, causing her to lose balance and be hit by a wave of energy. Quicksilver speeds past Iceman who barely sees the former, only seeing a blur of white and green. Scarlet Witch hits Iceman from behind and talks into a communicator, saying that they're done. A purple-dressed man descends from the sky, covering the sun. "Not yet. The girl is here." The Blackbird is lifted from the ground and is about to be smashed when Kitty Pryde phases from it, revealing her location to the Brotherhood and Magneto. Magneto asks Kitty to join the Brotherhood, who denies due to his group knocking out the X-Men. He tells her that they were in the way of his goals, and that with them around they'd be a hinderence to them. Kitty tries running away but is stopped by Quicksilver, who makes an effort to flirt with her but Kitty phases from his grip. Cyclops sees Kitty and then Magneto, yelling at her to get away while he handles them. He grabs Marvel Girl's body and drags it over along with Iceman's, standing alone against the Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy and Magneto. Professor Xavier tells Scott through the Cerebro to run and grab the others instead of fighting, but Cyclops tells him that he's the leader and will follow his word. Cyclops shoots a beam of laser at the grass while Quicksilver tries to run toward him, causing a fire in front of the Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy blocking them off. He gestures with his head at Kitty to go up the Statue while he distracts them, shooting another beam through the fire towards Toad, knocking him out in one hit. Magneto laughs at Scott, floating towards him. He asks Scott about what he's doing, how he thinks he can make an effort to spread mutant awareness when humans have never accepted them no matter their peaceful and pacifist methods, forcing them to use violence. Scott almost agrees with Magneto but stops himself, using the time to try and punch Magneto's jaw. His hand is caught and is squeezed tightly, bones popping within his knuckles. He falls to the floor defeated. Kitty realizes the situation from the top of the Statue of Liberty, where Quicksilver has already reached her. Backing away to the edge of the Statue, she falls. Magneto tells Scarlet Witch to save Kitty, and that he won't allow a fellow mutant to die on him. Scarlet Witch obeys her father and flies towards Kitty, grabbing her. She drops her on the floor, and Kitty backs away towards the destroyed Blackbird, where Scott's motorcycle is. Magneto corners Kitty, though is oddly kind and welcoming to the girl. He tells her that he can help control her powers, be able to live a normal life and Kitty considers it. Jean, in her unconscious state, goes out of control. Everything and everyone around her spirals around Jean, being slammed to the floor at once. Magneto, impressed, tells his Brotherhood to retreat. Their focus on Kitty has shifted to another mutant. The defeated X-Men are resting at the mansion after the complete loss against Magneto and his crew. Cyclops asks about Magneto, who he recognized from his training yesterday, and Professor Xavier tells him that Magneto used to be a friend of his... The issue ends with a teaser of a ravaged man walking through the jungle, his clothes torn to pieces and his skin heavily scarred. Magneto descends down to the man and welcomes him with "Hello, Weapon X." Trivia *The issue opens many plotlines, involving Weapon X, Magneto and his race to destroy the mutant race, the Dark Phoenix, and Omega Red's favor to Magneto (which will be resolved in another issue). *The issue is led for the readers to believe that Magneto was talking about Jean when his focus was shifted to someone else, but the ending fo the issue reveals otherwise. *Cyclops agreeing with Magneto for a few seconds was based on his stance in the AvX crossover event. *The issue was revised to add more focus to Kitty Pryde.